1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video games. More specifically, the present invention relates to a game program for realizing a role playing game (hereinafter referred to as RPG) which changes a development of a story forming the game on a screen according to an operational input by a player.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video game using cards, such as playing cards is known. In addition, RPGs, using cards have been put in practical use. An RPG using cards makes cards for generating predetermined effects in a game such as magic cards and power-up cards to appear. A character in the game uses each of these cards as one of items that the character can use.
However, in the above-mentioned card game, an ordinary card game using cards is simply played on a screen, thus, although it is convenient in progressing the game, amusement more than that inherent in the card game cannot be offered to a player. In addition, in the RPG using cards, card items simply appear as either weapon items or protection items that have been used frequently in the RPG. Thus, originality and amusement arising from using cards cannot be offered to a player.
The present invention has been devised in view of these problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a game program for enabling a player to play an RPG using cards having originality and amusement, a recording medium having the game program stored therein, a method of processing story developments in an RPG and a game apparatus.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, according to an aspect of the present invention, a game program for causing a computer to execute a role playing game which changes a development of a story forming the game on a screen according to an operational input of a player is provided. The game program causes the computer to execute a displaying procedure for displaying a group of cards on the screen; a selecting procedure for selecting one of the displayed cards according to an operational input of the player; and a determining procedure for determining a development of the story according to a selected card.
Therefore, the computer executes processing in accordance with the game program to display the group of cards on the screen and one of the cards is selected by an operational input of the player, whereby the story in the RPG is developed in various ways. Thus, originality and amusement of the RPG using cards can be offered to the player.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to display the cards in a scene for selecting a course of a character appearing in the game, and, determine the course of the character in the game according to the selected card. Therefore, when a card is selected by the operational input of the player, a course of the character is determined in various ways according to the selected card. Thus, a story is developed in various ways for each player.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to display the cards in a scene for selecting an action of a character appearing in the game, and, determine an action of the character in the game according to the selected card. Therefore, when a card is selected by the operational input of the player, an action of the character is determined in various ways according to the selected card. Thus, a story is developed in various ways.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, a scenario of the story is determined according to the selected card. Therefore, when a card is selected by an operational input of a player, a scenario of the story changes according the selected card. Thus, the story is surely developed in various ways.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to execute a procedure for having the character virtually obtain a group of cards corresponding to different scenarios, respectively. Moreover, in the determining procedure, a scenario corresponding to any of the selected cards is determined as a scenario of the story. Therefore, after the character virtually obtains a group of cards corresponding to different scenarios, respectively, a scenario of the story is determined at the point when any of the cards is selected. The story thereafter is developed in accordance with the determined scenario.
In addition, according to another aspect of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to execute the obtaining procedure in the first scene of the role playing game. Therefore, a development of the story varies for each player from the start of the role playing game, and thus, amusement of the RPG is increased.
In addition, according to other aspects of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to read a program recorded in a recording medium, whereby effects similar to those described above can be realized. In addition, according to other aspects of the present invention, the game program causes the computer to execute processing in steps to be written, whereby effects similar to those described above can be realized. Therefore, processing steps to be written are executed using hardware such as a general-purpose computer or a general-purpose game apparatus. Consequently, a story development technology in the role playing game of the present invention can be easily implemented using the hardware.
Other objects and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such an example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.